Operation Achse
by UnifiedNations
Summary: Based on historical events, where after the Italians surrendered in the war, German troops were dispatched to Italy where they disarmed all the Italians they found and executed anyone who resisted. Gertalia and Spamano later on
1. Chapter 1

25th July 1943

"You wanted to see us, sir?" The Italian dictator looked up to see a small Italian with a huge curl bobbing about on his head, and a slightly bored looking older Italian with a curl on the other side of his head.

"Ah, good, you're both here. I'm afraid I have some urgent news to tell you." The Italian brothers blinked at him, simultaneously tilting their heads to one side. Mussolini couldn't help but be reminded of the Mario brothers whenever he saw them. The biggest difference being the lack of moustaches.

"I... I've been put down as dictator. You will soon be working under someone new, and it is uncertain whether you will still be participating in the war." The brothers stared at him.

"You mean... We might get to stop fighting soon? It... It will all be over? Forever?" Mussolini nodded.

"Yes. I will bid you farewell now, as I do not know what will happen to me." He stood up straight and saluted the nation's human representatives. They faced him fully and saluted back, North Italy slightly saddened. They were escorted out of the office by a pair of guards, and that was the last time they ever saw the Italian dictator.

Hundreds of miles away, Germany was called to an urgent meeting with his boss. He marched into the office and saluted his leader.

"Gutenmorgen, sir." His leader didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Yes... You may have heard from the representative of Italy, but Mussolini is being replaced. This may decide the future of the war and this country if their leader decides to pull out. If they decide to desert, we will have to take urgent action." Germany blinked. 'Urgent action? Surely... He couldn't mean... harming Italy? He could never do that!'

The phone rang, interrupting Germany's thoughts.

"Yes? OK." The leader put the phone down. "Italy has a new leader. I will brief you fully tomorrow. Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

Veneziano and Romano sat on the large leather sofa outside their new dictator's office. Romano looked bored as usual and Veneziano was fidgeting in his sear. He was nervous at having to meet his new leader; apparently his name was 'Badoglio' and he had some kind of plan for the war. The Italian brothers just wanted this to end.

"He will see you now." A tired looking secretary motioned them into the office. The Italian brothers nodded and stood up, then were beckoned into the room. There was a man standing behind the desk awaiting their arrival. He stared at each in turn, seemingly sizing them up. His ice cold glare sent shivers down the brothers' spines.

"So, you're the countries representatives?" The two boys nodded fearfully. "Well... Starting today there will be changes. We had to decide what to do after Mussolini messed up, and this is our decision. We are pulling out of the war."

Veneziano gasped and Romano sighed with relief. "You can both go back to your home. Its over."

Veneziano almost skipped back to the house he and his brother shared humming happily. Romano slouched along behind him, lacking the energy his brother had. They unlocked the door and went inside- then their energy vanished and they collapsed onto the sofa, snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha... What?" Germany couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard me. Italy's new dictator, Badoglio, has sided with the allies. They have pulled out of the war. Its just us and Japan now."

Germany didn't want to believe it. Italy... Had pulled out? He... Had betrayed him...

"As I previously explained, we must take urgent action. We have had a plan in case of this. I will brief you soon-"

"But sir! Please, I wish to know now. As the countrie's representative I have a right to know!"

"... Fine. Operation Achse is out next move. The plan is to invade Italy, disarm everyone and kill anyone who resists."

Germany's blood ran cold. Invade Italy? But they are... Were... Friends? Italy... Poor, sweet, innocent Italy... How could he harm him?


End file.
